issueinfinityfandomcom-20200214-history
Banished Pantheon
Overview The Banished Pantheon are a villain group in City of Heroes. They are a cult devoted to ancient gods that were banished many centuries ago. This misanthropic group despises anything living apart from those within their ranks. The Banished Pantheon is lead by corrupt spirits that inhabit masks and totems. These spirits care little about what happens to anything, or anyone, as long as their malicious desires are satisfied. They hold dominion over hundreds of human servants and thousands of undead minions with which they spread their revolting grip, trying desperately to bring back their banished gods. The human, living servants are just as perverted as their spectral masters, taking pleasure in killing anything and anyone, using deadly elemental powers and necromancy to accomplish this goal. They can be found around the spirits, worshipping and protecting them. Their zombie hordes are formidable. Using the weaponry of past wars, these walking husks of fallen soldiers boast considerable fire power. The glowing symbol on their chests seem to be the source of their resurrection, or at least what allows them to be controlled. The living members of the Pantheon also bear these strange glowing markings. This group controls almost completely the zone of Dark Astoria in Paragon City and has a strong presence in the graveyards of Striga Isle and Sharkhead Isle. They are also seen spilling out of Dark Astoria into Talos Island under the cover of darkness. Deities named as belonging to the Banished Pantheon include: *Lughebu *Rambetu *M'teru *Mot *Tomdala *Ullutay Minions Chambers Desiccated Chamber Their hatred for humanity and utter disdain for life have left the Banished Pantheon with few allies. Thus they must make their own, by raising the dead to create armies of zombie-like servants totally devoted to their devilish agenda. Powers The Desiccated Chamber's powers seem to vary. , Resist Sleep, Fear, Disorient, Slow| Husks are resistant to Sleep, Fear, Slow and Disorient. They are also resistant to Cold, Negative Energy and Psionic damage, but vulnerable to energy, fire and lethal damage. }} or , Resist Sleep, Fear, Disorient, Slow| Husks are resistant to Sleep, Fear, Slow and Disorient. They are also resistant to Cold, Negative Energy and Psionic damage, but vulnerable to energy, fire and lethal damage. }} Dry Chamber Their hatred for humanity and utter disdain for life have left the Banished Pantheon with few allies. Thus they must make their own, by raising the dead to create armies of zombie-like servants totally devoted to their devilish agenda. Powers Rotting Chamber Their hatred for humanity and utter disdain for life have left the Banished Pantheon with few allies. Thus they must make their own, by raising the dead to create armies of zombie-like servants totally devoted to their devilish agenda. Powers Husks Desiccated Husk The Banished Pantheon's powers reach from the spirit world to raise the bodies of long dead soldiers armed with the weapons of our forefathers. These dried out Husks of men provide the backbone of the Pantheon's armies - a never ending supply of undead warriors. Powers The Desiccated Husks powers seem to vary. or Dry Husk The Banished Pantheon's powers reach from the spirit world to raise the bodies of long dead soldiers armed with the weapons of our forefathers. These dried out Husks of men provide the backbone of the Pantheon's armies - a never ending supply of undead warriors. Powers Rotting Husk The Banished Pantheon's powers reach from the spirit world to raise the bodies of long dead soldiers armed with the weapons of our forefathers. These dried out Husks of men provide the backbone of the Pantheon's armies - a never ending supply of undead warriors. Powers Lieutenants Avalanche Shaman To become an Avalanche Shaman, one must climb the highest mountains in the world to commune with the Pantheon's dread gods. Once these labors are completed, Avalanche Shamans can command the Earth itself. Their favorite trick is to trap their foes in deadly prisons of stone. They delight in hearing the cries of their victims as the stones grind together mercilessly. Powers Death Shaman Death Shamans have done what few have dared. They have descended into the Underworld, and returned. After such an experience, these Shamans have power over life and death. They can drain the life from their victims or summon zombies to fight by their side. Powers Storm Shaman The Storm Shamans have mastered the power of the tempest. Their summoned thunderstorms assail their foes with fiery bolts of lightning, while their windstorms make it difficult for their enemies to fight back. Powers Bosses Spirit of Death One of the four types of Corrupt Spirits, the Spirits of Death take joy in anyone's demise, be they friend or foe. Once they've become focused on a victim, they become single-minded in their attacks and cannot be distracted. They will even destroy themselves if it means defeating their opponent of choice. Powers Spirit of Desire One of the four types of Corrupt Spirits, the Spirits of Desire feed upon greed, avarice and the loss of control that comes with overwhelming need. They like to flood an area with telepathic imagery, confusing and even damaging opponents with visions of their greatest desires. Powers Spirit of Pain One of the four types of Corrupt Spirits, the Spirits of Pain delight in agony and misery. They particularly delight in the pain that they dish out by projecting blasts of pure destruction at their enemies. Powers Spirit of Sorrow One of the four types of Corrupt Spirits, the Spirits of Sorrow thrive on sadness and depression. Those spirits project blasts of pure sorrow that explode in life-sapping bursts, seeping the will and life force from anyone caught in the explosion. Powers Totem The Totems are avatars of the ancient gods of the Banished Pantheon. They are powerful, deadly foes who relish tearing heroes apart with their bare hands. They enjoy it so much that they ignore any attempts to disorient, dissuade or divert their focus. Powers Archvillains The Sentinel of Mot Powers Giant Monsters Adamastor For centuries, Adamastor caused havoc and destruction to sailors off the coast of Africa. According to legend, he attacked the sea godess Thetis and was banished from the ocean forever. Miserable and bereft, Adamastor wandered the Dark Continent seeking mortal prey - until the Banished Pantheon found a use for him in Paragon City. Powers |Auto, Self }} Named Bosses * Archos (Death Shaman) (lieutenant) * Baako (Totem) * Chinwendu (Totem) * Ekwueme (Totem) * Fumnanya (Totem) * Gharbu (Totem) (CoV) * Guardian Spirit of Death (Spirit of Death) * Guardian Spirit of Desire (Spirit of Desire) * Guardian Spirit of Pain (Spirit of Pain) * Guardian Spirit of Sorrow (Spirit of Sorrow) * Guardian Totem (Totem) * Gwandoya (Totem) * Kefilwe (Totem) * Manyara (Totem) * Subira (Totem) * T`Gaar (Storm Shaman) (lieutenant) * That Which Seeks (Totem) * Totem of M´Teru (Totem) * Ventiir (Spirit of Pain) Related Badges * Banisher for defeating 200 Banished Pantheon Spirit Masks * Apostate for defeating 100 points worth of Incarnate-level Banished Pantheon * Keeper of Secrets for defeating Adamastor Category:Enemies